A handguard is a device attached to the front of a firearm to grip the weapon from the front. The handguard protects the user from the barrel, which may become very hot when firing. The handguard may also provide room for attachments to the weapon itself, such as forward grips, lights, aiming devices, bipods, grenade launchers, and other accessories. Handguards can be made from a variety of materials, including metals, such as steel (carbon and stainless), aluminum, titanium, or magnesium, and polymeric materials, such as polymers reinforced with carbon or glass, to name a few.